1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receiver for a radiology system, particularly a solid-state detector, of the type having a raster that can be arranged in front of the receiver plane in the beam path and that can be moved into a standby position out of the beam path when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target devices are known wherein the raster or film used to generate static radiographic exposures is movable to a position outside of the X-ray beam path for operating the imaging device in a fluoroscopic mode, so as to reduce the generation of stray radiation in the fluoroscopic mode. Usually the static image receiver is moved to the standby mode outside of the beam path by a motor.
With solid-state technology, it has become possible to construct considerably more compact image receivers and therefore more compact X-ray pick-up and fluoroscopy devices. In these smaller devices, however, the lateral standby space for the raster, that was unproblematically present in the conventional large-volume target devices, no longer exists.